hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristine Pahlke
*'"You could have been easilly one of us: the Best in Nod. Yet, you threw that chance away. Why?"' *'"I made a choice."' * - a Nod Shadow and Kristine Kristine Pahlke is the younger sister of Alban Pahlke. She was missing for 12 years, before, with Hellcat Squadran's aid, Alban discovered and rescued her. When she was rescued, she was barely alive, but eventually recovered. History Early Life Kristine Pahlke was born into a middle-class family in 2084. When she was 5, her parents were killed and she was kidnapped by Nod operatives. Shadow Training Just after being kidnapped, Kristine was forced into a new and brutal form of Nod Shadow Training: Nod agents would arm several children with pistols and, dumping them into an area, they were forced to kill each other. The survivor would go on to be trained as a Shadow. Kristine was one of the last survivors and was in a position to kill the final competetor. However, she had befriended the young boy not too long before, and blatantly refused to kill him. Enraged, the Nod Agents dragged her out and, in front of her, shot the boy dead. Then, they forced her into slavery. Slavery When she turned 8, a Nod Official took her in, and treated her well. She thought her life turned uphill...until it was discovered the Official was involved in a plot to kill Kane, but, instead, accused Kristine of being involved. They tortured the 8 year old for days before they realized they were tricked. The Nod Official escaped Nod, but, unbeknownced to them, a run-in with Kristine's older brother, Alban Pahlke, who'd been on Kristine's trail for 3 years, ended in the official's death. At that time, Kristine was being relocated to Nod's Mojave Base. When Kristine turned 15, she was offered part in a project by another Nod Official, who promised her her freedom if she helped. Unfortunately, the 'project' was another assassination attempt, this one able to be pinned on Kristine. When her part was discovered, Nod tortured her again, this time, for weeks, before they realized that the first day, she gave all she could and that she was being used. They attempted to find the Official responsible, but, by the time they found him, he was dead at the bottom of Lake Mead (also Alban's doing). Rescue In 2101, after the formation of Task Force Omega, when Kristine was 17, she was forced to serve drinks at an event at the Nod Base she was being held in. One rather cruel Nod Official tripped the young girl, causing her to spill drinks all over Kane. When that happened, the official commanded the guards to take her, beat her senseless, and through her in a prison cell. Their beating of her almost killed her, and she almost died in that cell. Not long afterwards, however, Hellcat Squadran attacked the Facility. Among the attackers was Kristine's older brother, Alban. By the time Alban reached her, she was at the brink of death. Fortunately, forseeing this kind of circumstance, Penelo was assigned to the party, and was able to stabilize Kristine via White Magicks. Afterwards, she was successfully evacuated from the base before the Phantom Legion assault force arrived and flattened the base. Before Joining Hellcat Squadran After arriving at Kaven Base, she was reunited with her older brother. She was happy to see him, but, when introduced to the rest of Task Force Omega, she was immediately distrusting of them. IceBite (correctly) deduced this was a result of her time in slavery. Therefore, she stayed with Alban in his accommodations on Kaven Base. She did eventually come to trust a few members of Hellcat Squadran. The first member she came to trust was Holly, who was still depressed over Sen's kidnapping by Visarius, and Kristine actually felt sympathy for. Eventually, when she was 23, Alban's, Holly's, and Serah's combined efforts convinced her to join Hellcat Squadran, if only begrudgingly. Decepticon Attack By the time of the emergence of the Autobots and Decepticons in 2150, Kristine had become a member of Hellcat Squadran's Special Ops group, Cloak and Dagger. Just prior to the Decepticon attack, fellow Cloak and Dagger Spec Ops agent Garrett Hamilton asked her out, only to be shot down. Later, Garrett tried again, with the aid of Sam Witwicky and Carly Brooks-Spencer, by trying to get her to let go of the hatred for others she held for so long. After she realized how many other members of Hellcat Squadran had to go through events although not similar to, but still just as bad as, what she had to go through and were still capable of trust, Kristine broke down crying, partly in guilt. After fighting the Decepticons in San Francisco, she finally accepted Garrett's advances, and even began trusting people more. Personality After being rescued from the Shadow Alliance, she was cold and distrusting to everyone, except for Alban. Alban assured everyone that she was a sweet and kind girl, but her distrust to the others shrouded that side of her. As some of the members of Hellcat Squadran tried to be kind to her, however, she did begin to open up. Relations Alban Pahlke Despite her cold behavior to everyone else, Kristine loves her brother very dearly, and, until she was befriended by Holly, would be the only one she'd be open with. Holly Initially, she didn't like Holly. However, when Holly was sad over Sen's kidnapping, Kristine openned up enough to hear Holly out. The 2 became fast friends in no time. Garrett Hamilton Kristine originally didn't give a care about Garrett, but soon, due to him helping her getting over her distrust of people, she began to care greatly about him. Eventually, in the 2250s, the duo married. In the late 2280s, the duo had a child.